The present disclosure relates generally to information display systems, and is more particularly directed to such systems which requires connection to an external electrical energy source and its individual components. The innovation will be disclosed in conjunction with a display base to which an information display device, having two electric terminals, may be selectively mounted thereby placing the two electrical terminals in electrical contact an external electrical energy source through the display base.
Displays are typically configured to provide information. A non-limiting example of displays are retail displays, which are configured to draw consumers' attention to the information displayed. Displays may include display devices mounted thereto or carried thereby that require electrical energy. Sometimes the electrical energy comes from sources carried by the display devices, such as batteries. Often the electrical energy is external to the display, such as coming from an external electrical energy source such as the electrical power grid. Delivering such external energy to display devices can be difficult, especially when it is desired to maintain the flexibility of locating and relocating such display devices to different spots on the retail display. External electrical cords are cumbersome and unsightly. Specialized labor, such as electricians, may be required to relocate and rewire display devices, adding to the cost of changing the display.
The present innovation provides a safe and flexible display system that allows information display devices to be easily and quickly located or relocated within the information display system without rewiring or specialized labor or knowledge.